In the Long Run
by Haleybug52
Summary: Callen gets a shock from his past. CIA Operative Rachel Haven. What happens when Callen is the only one who can possibly keep her alive.  Will he manage it or will he lose her once again?
1. Targeted

**Sadly I do not own any of the characters from NCIS: Los Angeles. I do own Rachel Haven though **

How exactly I was going to get Callen to trust me again, I didn't know. Especially after everything that had happened the last time we were together. The CIA would start covering their tracks soon, first starting with the flight risks, and then ending with me. The truth was, Callen was the only one who could possibly keep me alive, and for the first time in my life, I will admit that I need him.

I will admit, this isn't my best plan at getting Callen's attention, but it's the best I had. I stood across the street of the empty house, I knew for a fact that it was one of Callen's old houses, one of the perks of having contacts outside the agency. I saw the security camera for the house across the street and made sure it got a full shot of me before I raised the hood of my sweatshirt and hit the button on the remote in my hand. I quickly started walking away towards my car that had mud strategically placed on the license plate. I watched the house burn as I rode down the road; hopefully he would get the message, and fast, before I ended up dead.

Sitting on the edge of the beach with a dark clothes and sunglasses is not what I should be doing, but if Callen got the message, then he would know to meet me here, at the place where we first met on our first mission.

Footsteps came up behind me and a cup of coffee came appeared in front of me. "You've kept me waiting G" I reply taking it and taking a sip.

"Sorry, I forgot how impatient you were" he said sitting down beside me. We sat together for a few minutes before he took a sip and said "Will you tell me the reason for blowing up one of my houses?"

"I needed to get your attention" I replied.

"Well you have it now, but trust me, a phone call would have done the trick" he said.

I turned to look at him, he was the same, and in my heart, I still had feelings for him, I just didn't know what the feelings meant. "We can't talk here, it's too dangerous, is there someplace we can talk safely? Without a fear of getting heard by unwanted ears?" I asked.

His face clouded with concern but nodded. "I shouldn't be doing this, but since you blew up my house, and I have questions, come with me, we'll head back to the office" he said. I held up a hand for him to wait and I slowly got to my feet, wincing in pain.

"Let's go" I said and we headed towards my car. As I pulled away from the curb I saw a black car pull out behind me. "Having me followed Callen? NCIS scared to lose one of their best agents?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"It's just my partner, Sam, forgive us of being wary of the CIA, they aren't exactly the most friendly people" he replied. I gave a bitter laugh and then he looked at me closely. I could feel his cool blue eyes surveying me as we rode through the streets. "You are a hard woman to find, even with my contacts, Rachel Haven" he said softly.

"It's the CIA remember G? If we don't want to be found, we won't" I said softly as we pulled in off a side road. The building wasn't a building; it was more of an abandoned mansion, of course, it helped, since they aren't even suppose to exist. I guess they were spooks, just like we were, I guess we had more in common than I thought we did.

G got out and I slowly followed, a man coming up beside Callen. I assumed this could only be his partner, Sam. They led me into building and there was a woman and man sitting at their desks arguing, they could have been married from the way they were yelling at each other. I turned to Callen and raised my eyebrow; he shook his head trying not to laugh.

The blonde saw me and immediately stopped arguing with the woman, coming up to Callen and Sam, he said "Guy's, I'll take it from here". Sam and Callen exchanged a look before Callen said "Sam, Kensi, Deeks, meet CIA operative Rachel Haven, an old friend of mine",

"Miss Haven, so good to see you again, would you care for some tea?" said a short woman coming to stand beside Callen and his team.

I smiled down at her; here was the woman who had wanted me here in the first place. "Hetty, it's been a while, no thank you, I'm here with urgent business" I said turning to G.

He took me by the arm and led me towards a room that had no windows; it was bare, all except for the sliding oak door and the light bulb hanging from the ceiling. Shutting the door, he gave me a look with raised eyebrows as I turned to him.

"I need your help G" I whispered. He folded his arms and continued to stare at me. Of course, he wouldn't try to help me without a reason, I had left him all those years ago, and then I had just stood there when he had been shot and nearly killed two years earlier. He probably didn't know I was there though, I had been hiding from him, until I had the guts to talk to him, but it never happened, I was too late, at least I thought I was, until I learned that he had pulled through.

"Why should I help you Rach? I wake up in the middle of the night to find you gone, the only thing you left was a note beside me on our bed, I searched six years for you, and then you pop up and blow up my house! So, enlighten me, tell me why I should help you after everything you've done to me" he said, his eyes cool and trying to hide the emotion that was swirling in the depths,

My lip quivered, and then I pulled the sweatshirt off. I stood in a tank top, but that wasn't why he had a look of horror on his face. That was because of the scars that ran along my skin. They circled my arms and my back; there was a large circular scar on my right forearm, one that matched the one on my leg, indicating where I had been shot six months earlier.

"You're the only one I can trust G, the CIA have issued a death order on me, this was what they did to me the first time they were able to catch me, because of me, two of my men died. The next time they get to me, it will be the end of me, and I'll be dead, and it'll be a lot worse than this" I said.

He came up to me and I stared at him evenly. Callen traced the circular scar on my arm and then traced the others, some were thick, some were thin, but all looking as painful as they had been. Then I saw something change in his eyes, a look of longing and sorrow, then he pulled me into his arms and we stood there, my shoulders shaking with sobs that wouldn't come to the surface, his shoulders solid and comforting, the familiar that I missed in him.

Suddenly the door opened and I felt Callen's head snap up. I didn't have to look at the door to know that it was his teammates. I head the door shut and then hasty footsteps.

"Callen…" I started to say, but he stopped me, putting a finger gently over my lips.

"Don't say anything, you're staying with me from now on, until everything has settled down" he said.

"Callen, there's something you should now" I tried to say, but he was already walking out the door and heading down the stairs towards his team. They all tried not to stare as I pulled on the jacket and followed him. I sat off to the side lost in my thoughts before I realized Hetty was standing beside me.

"You can't blame Mr. Callen, he didn't know anything about it, if he would have, he would have come to your aide Miss Haven, as he always did" she said.

I sighed running a hand through my hair. Grimacing, I realized I used the wrong arm. "I know Hetty, I realized that when time was running out, if Callen would have gotten the letter and tape I would have been out of there long ago, and maybe my men would still be awake and alive" I said softly as I watched them work together like me and my men had.

Hetty placed a hand over mine and I looked into her kind eyes. "Maybe it's time Mr. Callen found out what really happened Miss Haven" she said.

I shook my head. "The CIA has the file locked down tight, if I tried to access it they would find me and hunt me down, it's too risky. He may never know what happened in Romania Hetty, and for his sake, I think it's for the best. If he finds out he tried to be reached to come to my aide, he would never forgive himself for not getting it, when it's not him to be blamed" I said putting my head in my hands.

"No need Miss Haven, we have the file here, come along" she said before heading up the stairs, bringing Callen and his team with her. I followed much more slowly.

"You alright Rachel?" Callen said waiting for me at the top of the stairs. I waved his concerns away.

"Just getting old Cal" I joked as I got to the top and he led me towards the tech room for the Office of Special Projects.

A blonde with a surfer/nerd look and a short red headed woman who looked like a pixie were standing with the rest of Callen's team. They both turned to look at me and Callen said "Eric, Nell, meet CIA operative Rachel Haven. Rachel, this is our best techs here, Eric and Nell". I nodded my greeting and then turned where a file was opened on the large computer screen.

"Operation Wallflower" I whispered walking up the screen.

"You know about Operation Wallflower?" Callen asked coming forward to stand beside me.

I turned to look at him. "I don't just know about Operation Wallflower, I was part of it" I said.

**Next chapter you'll get to see what Operation Wallflower was all about. Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think.**


	2. Bitter Memories

**Again, I do not own any characters from NCIS: Los Angeles. I do own Rachel and I own her CIA friends. That's all.**

_Six Months Earlier_

_Romania:_

_The sirens were getting closer and closer, but I kept my head down as I followed him through the streets. He was good, but I was much better than he was. _

_Sitting on a little bench outside of a shop with a coffee and newspaper I waited quietly. There was a soft sigh and an older gentleman sat down beside me. Glancing over I saw that it was my contact, Anton. "__Ai ma ţinut în aşteptare mult prea mult timp". You've kept me waiting far too long._

"_Forgive me; I had to make sure I wasn't being followed. If they found out I was talking to an American, much less one of you, I would be killed."_

"_You have been keeping tabs on a Romanian that has been to friendly with the Americans, much to friendly for the Romanians comfort, correct?"_

" _Yes, yes. He is staying not too far from here, if you wait around long enough you will see him. He has become a favorite around here."_

"_Thank you Anton, your package will arrive shortly, is there any other useful information you can give me, it will be well worth your while."_

"_There is one thing, he is going by the name Grigore, at least that is what he is calling himself, and others call him G."_

_I placed a shopping bag beside him on the bench and then got up to leave saying, "Thank you for your time Anton, stay safe."_

_Anton grabbed me hand and looked me in the eye, and then said earnestly, "__Fii atent Nicoleta, sunt multi ochi vigilent şi urechile în jurul valorii de aici."__Be careful Nicoleta, there are many watchful eyes and ears around here._

_Giving him a small smile I then gently removed his hand before saying "__Nu vă faceţi griji pentru mine Anton, eu va fi bine. La revedere."__Do not worry for me Anton, I will be fine. Goodbye._

_I handed Anton a few extra bills, threw my coffee away, put on my sunglasses and then started walking down the street towards the direction my informant had led me to. I heard gunshots sound and looked back. There, lying in a pool of blood not far from where we had just met was Anton, dead. I quickly took off down the street and heard tires squeal as they came down the road pursuing me. I saw a door open and quickly ran into it just as the car sped past. I stood behind the wall breathing heavily. When I looked up there was a gun pointed in my face._

"Six months ago, I was sent to Romania to try and bring in an international arms dealer by the name of Nicola Carp. I was deep undercover; I was posing as a Romanian photographer named Nicoleta. I was on the verge of getting him too; I had just met with my long term informant Anton and received his location in exchange for money and supplies to keep him and his family alive. That's when everything went wrong.

"We had just made the exchange and I was on my way to the place where Anton had supposedly said Nicola's son Grigore was staying. I knew the only way to get to Nicola was through his son. Grigore, was very friendly with the American tourists, especially the rich and powerful ones, I guess he thought he could help his father's business by getting American clients. What he didn't know was that his father didn't take too kindly to American's, even if they were well paying clients

"I was walking away when I heard the gunshots. Looking back, I saw Anton lying a few feet away from the bench in a pile of blood, the package beside him. Then I saw a car coming towards me, so I started to run. I ran down a few alleys where I found a open door. The car was getting closer so I went in.

"The car went past, but after I caught my breath and looked up it was too late to run. There was Grigore Carp standing in front of me with a gun aimed at my head. He hit me, and that's all I remembered until I woke up a few days later" I said looking at the familiar faces in the file, most bringing out the anger in me.

I felt the eyes of Callen and his team on me; I especially felt Hetty's eyes on me. She knew I wasn't done with my story, but for now, I had to let it sink in. Callen, I knew, could only handle so much information about it at once, but of course, Hetty wasn't going to let that happen.

"Are you going to tell the rest Miss Haven, or would you rather me show the video?" Hetty asked.

"You have the videos too?" I whispered. She nodded.

"Show them" I said nodding.

"Eric pull up the video marked 'Compromised'" she said and the surfer boy nodded.

I watched as videos replayed, letting everyone there see what had happened to me, and now, I was reliving it.

"_You are a liar, Miss Haven, you're not a Romanian photographer, you're a American working for the CIA, no matter how good your accent is" said Grigore Carp as he slapped me across the face. I sat there staring straight ahead, not even blinking when he slapped me. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction._

"_I have no idea what you're talking about" I said. My head flew back and slammed painfully into the wall behind me. I winced as I felt the sting from his punch, my head throbbing. The door opened and my eyes widened. "No! Let him go!" I screamed when I saw who they dragged in and threw on the floor in front of me. There, lying in the dirt, was the youngest man on my team, Victor._

"_You're friend here has been very uncooperative Miss Haven, maybe he will be more cooperative now" he said as he drew a knife. Two men picked Victor up and hung him from the ceiling forcing him to look at me. His eyes widened in horror as he saw the knife and Grigore coming towards me. _

_There was a stinging horrible pain as the knife sliced through the skin on my forearm. I didn't scream, I barely flinched, I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. My arm began to feel wet as the warm sticky blood flowed down it and started dripping on the floor. _

"_Don't say anything" I told Victor before I felt another slash, this one along my back. After five more cuts, and blood trickling down my skin I began to feel the effects. Victor was much stronger than I thought he was, he didn't say a word until the last cut was inflicted, this by a thicker knife. Then, he begged Grigore to stop, saying he would tell them whatever they wanted, as long as he stopped. He looked at me with apologetic eyes but everything was becoming fuzzy, then I blacked out._

_When I woke up Victor was gone, but standing in front of me was none other than Nicola Carp. "Hello Agent Haven, it's nice to finally meet you" he said with an evil smile on his face. "What do you want?" I asked. He smiled and said "Tell me what you know about my little operation here"._

"_I know nothing" I replied before getting slapped across the face. He turned to a man and jerked his head towards me. He grabbed my arm hard, and I winced slightly, before I was injected with something._

"_This will help us" he said. I knew what it was, it was something we used to get information out of people when they wouldn't cooperate with us, and we had to use a different approach. If you inject someone with enough of it, it will get in their bloodstream and eventually you would get whatever you want out of them._

_I was slapped again and then I blacked out._

_I didn't know how long I had been in there; I didn't even know if Victor was still alive, after that first encounter I hadn't seen him at all. The door opened and Nicola stepped in, he had been my usual visitor since I had gotten here. The only thing different was instead of the knife, he had a gun._

_I watched as he loaded the gun. "This is your last chance Agent Haven, tell me what you know about my operation and maybe you and your friend can leave here alive" he said softly. I knew he was lying. The minute he got what he wanted Victor and I would be dead. Looking him straight in the eye I spat out "Go to hell". _

_That's when I heard the gunshot._

_I screamed._

Callen and his team watched with horror spread across their faces. They watched the three shots go into me, first my leg, then my arm, and then my abdomen. Blood was pooling underneath me. I watched everything on the screen, I hadn't seen it on screen before this, and I hoped to God I never did again.

There were multiple gunshots and then the camera went black. I knew that everyone back at the CIA had thought I was dead, when in truth; it had been the sounds of the Navy Seals coming to save me.

They turned to me, most likely waiting for an explanation on how I was still alive.

"The last shots you heard before the camera went black were those from the Navy Seals and CIA. They were coming to rescue us. The young man you saw on the ground was my team member Victor Rain. He was brought in shortly after I was captured. He was only 25 at the time, new to the agency, fresh out of The Farm." I said as his picture came up.

"Was?" Kensi asked me.

"Shortly after he left promising to give them information he was killed. Shot, execution style" I replied my hands forming clenched fist at my sides.

"We couldn't retrieve his body, they hand their hands full trying to keep me alive, and we were under heavy gunfire. As we were going to the helicopter there was a sniper, one we weren't aware of. Two of my men sacrificed themselves to get me out of there alive. Two Navy Seals died as well trying to protect me. They should have left me to die, it would have been better than watching a recently married man and a man with three children die because of you" I said anger boiling in my blood.

"It wasn't your fault Miss Haven" Hetty said coming and putting a kind hand on my arm. I laughed bitterly and turned to face Callen and his team.

They tried to hide their expressions, but after watching what they had, it was impossible.

"I believe that the CIA knew what Nicola and Grigore Carp were capable of, that's why they sent me on the mission. My team and I were the best out there; we knew more secrets then anyone besides the Director. We were always called in to handle the dirty work and clean up other agents messes. I believe that they knew by sending me out there I wouldn't come back alive. The recent death order issued on me has only confirmed my suspicions" I said looking at Callen who could barely look me in the eye.

"What of your men Miss Haven? Are they safe?" Hetty asked me, concerning in her eyes.

I nodded.

"My men have gone off the radar, they have aliases that the CIA didn't know about, we were all prepared for this in case it ever happened. We keep in contact, but we keep it brief" I said.

"Then why are you here, if you've been prepared for this for a while then why come to us? You're trained CIA, you know exactly what to do in these situations. Why comes to NCIS of all people?" the man, Sam, said. He looked wary; he must have had dealings with the CIA in the past for this to happen.

"My men are being watched; no one can come to my aide if anything happens. I need help Callen, and you're the only one I completely trust with my life" I said looking at Callen.

He nodded before saying "I have questions that you are going to answer before you step foot in my house, or back in headquarters, understand?"

I smirked saying "I wouldn't expect anything else G Callen".

**I was surprised that I actually had reviews, so it inspired me to write this chapter. Thanks to lizard1969 and Faith NightGrace for your reviews! So until the next chapter.**

**-Haleybug**


	3. Secrets Revealed

**Again, I don't own the characters, except for Rachel and her friends.**

After I had told Callen and his team about what had happened in Romania six months ago, I felt slightly better. Until I remembered that by telling the NCIS agents about a classified CIA mission, they would now be in danger. As I watched them, I knew they didn't care. I did know one thing though.

Every single person in the Ops center besides Hetty was wondering how Callen and I were connected.

I was silent for a moment before I felt Callen's icy blue stare on me. I turned and locked gazes with him. He inclined his head slightly towards the door, not noticeable to anyone but me. I nodded and walked out leaning against a wall. Seconds later, Callen came and led me towards the room we had occupied earlier.

He turned to look at me, watching me closely. I looked anywhere but at him, waiting for the questions to pour out.

"Where's your Scottish shadow? To scared to come out and protect you now that there's real danger and a threat on your life? I didn't see him coming to save you back there in that video didn't see him being the other one captured. Instead I saw a kid. Figures he would turn his back on you when you really needed him" he said crossing his arms over his muscular chest.

I looked at him like I had just been slapped across the face. It was a low blow, even if he didn't know what had happened. My blood began to boil automatically, as it always did when I thought of Dustin lying there useless in a bed in some far away country. Callen had no right. He had no right to question Dustin's loyalty, or the fact that he would jump in front of a bullet for me.

Callen must have seen the look of pain and sorrow on my face because he immediately opened his mouth to apologize.

"Don't say you're sorry, it's a sign of weakness" I whispered looking at him.

He looked at me curiously. "You know Gibbs?"

I shrugged saying "I've met him a few times, but I assure you, he likes me much better than he did Trent".

"So, where's your Scottish knight in shining armor?" he asked again. I knew he didn't like Dustin from the past, hell, they despised each other.

"Dustin's in a secure location out of this country until he wakes up" I said quietly going to stand by then window. He came up behind me and I saw his reflection in the glass. His blue eyes actually held a look of concern.

"What do you mean 'until he wakes up'?" he asked.

I turned on him, my anger blazing in my own blue eyes. "Dustin pushed me out of the way of an oncoming car with a man from the Russian Mafia inside. He took the hit, now he's in a coma. So next time, before you question his loyalty and the fact that he would give his life for me, get your facts straight. Even you should know by now that if Dustin isn't standing beside me, or behind me, then something's happened so that he can't".

I sighed and sat down on the bare floor, leaning against the wall. "I'm so tired Callen. Tired of people risking their lives and their families' lives for me. I've seen too much death and destruction Cal. I'm just tired" I whispered looking up at him, unshed tears in my eyes.

Callen sat down beside me and pulled me close. I rested my head on his shoulder and felt his strong arms around me.

"I don't want to die G" I whispered.

I felt his warms lips on my forehead and heard him say softly "I'm not going to let you die Rach. I promise".

We sat there, me in his arms, in a bare room, and for the first time in ten years, I felt a little hope worm its way back into my heart. Something else came with it, but I didn't know what it was.

I didn't know how long we sat there in comfortable silence, I just knew that for the first time Romania, I felt safe. I waited, wondering how long it would take him to ask the question I was dreading to have to answer. The reason I had left in the first place a decade ago.

His phone rang and I looked up at him. Giving me an apologetic smile he said "What is it Sam?" He listened for a few moments before hanging up. He got up and held out his hand. I grabbed it and the window sill and then lifted myself up slowly.

As I began to leave Callen caught my hand. I turned around. "There's something you're not telling me Rachel" he said. He looked at my stomach where I had held it in pain when I thought he wasn't looking.

"The shot to my abdomen was the worst. It tore through a couple of important organs I needed and they had to repair it and try to stop the internal bleeding. The doctors, they did a good job, but I still have the stitches and I have to be careful not to tear them out, or I'll be a bloody mess on the floor. Now, you need to go work on your case" I replied.

I followed him out and slowly down the stairs to where his team was looking at us. I glanced at the clock; we had been up there for a little over an hour. No wonder they were looking at us strangely. The blonde, Deeks, looked like he wanted to kill Callen.

"Miss Haven, a word with you please" Hetty said coming out of her office. Callen looked at the small woman curiously as I followed her into her office. I sat down and took the cup of tea that she handed me. I took a sip and nodded my approval.

"You have spent a lot of time in Europe if you have finally found an appreciation for my tea Miss Haven" she replied taking a sip of her own Earl Grey.

"I was stationed in London for a year and half, I can handle your selection much better than last time, but I do still prefer coffee" I replied.

Hetty turned serious and looked at me. "Miss Haven, I have much respect for you, but heed my warning. If you hurt Mr. Callen again, as you did last time, I will not restrain him, or any of him team for tracking you down. This team is very close Miss Haven, they are all suspecting something went on between you and Mr. Callen, but they will not hear from me what exactly went on. They can hear that from one of you, but do be warned, hurt Mr. Callen again, and there will be hell to pay."

I small smile played on my face. Hetty cared for Callen and his team that was evident. I knew the threat she was implying, and even after ten years, this little old woman scared me slightly.

"You won't have to worry about me hurting him again Hetty, if anyone gets hurt out of all of this, it's going to be me" I said softly taking another sip of my tea. Placing the cup down I rose.

"We are not finished yet, Miss Haven" Hetty said and it made me stop in my tracks. I turned and sat down.

"Ten years ago you worked here as a CIA liaison for NCIS, you went undercover with Mr. Callen as an international arms dealer named Annabelle Bennett, he as your bodyguard and lover, William Carson. Do you remember?" she asked.

I nodded, how could I forget the case? It was when I had first realized I had loved Callen.

"It seems that there has been a search. Someone out of Australia is looking for Annabelle Bennett and William Carson. They have connections to other international arms dealers and it seems they have people inside the Navy helping them" Hetty replied.

I leaned forward looking at her. "Exactly what do you want from me Hetty?" I asked

She leaned forward and looked at me. "Your help on this Miss Haven. You and Mr. Callen are the only ones who can pose as Annabelle Bennett and William Carson. If there was another way, I would not be asking you, but since there isn't, here I am" she replied leaning back in her seat.

I opened my mouth to give her an answer when I heard a hard voice say from behind me, "No."

I looked and saw that it was Callen.

"Mr. Callen, we don't have much of a choice on this" Hetty replied.

"I won't have someone else coming after her and trying to kill her. The CIA already wants her dead; I'm not letting another international arms dealer near her. She may not make it back this time Hetty. End of discussion" Callen said before heading out and up the stairs.

Hetty and I followed. His team looked at Hetty, obviously saying No to Hetty wasn't something that was done around here.

"Callen! Hold up!" I called heading up the stairs much more slowly than he had.

I walked through the building and found him standing in a hallway, facing a window.

"Don't I get any say in this Callen? After all, she was asking me, not you" I said softly coming up behind him.

He turned to look at me, his face like stone. "The CIA wants you dead Rachel. Nicola and Grigore Carp almost succeeded. I'm not letting you end up dead. Remember the last time we were Annabelle and William? We both almost didn't make it out of there. I'm not letting it happen again" he said coming up to me.

My hand reached up and cupped his cheek. He stood there, his head bowed. His hand over mine.

"I came to you because I know you can keep me alive. You need to catch whoever is helping the dealer, and I can help. You can't do it on your own; Kensi isn't anywhere close to looking like Annabelle, even after ten years. This is something I can do to help you. Forget that there are people trying to kill me for a few minutes, if that's possible, and think its back ten years ago, before everything happened and I screwed up. I trust you, with my life, like I did back then, and like I do know. Come on Callen, you need me just as much as I need you" I said.

I looked into his eyes, hoping he would see the truth in what I was saying.

Callen walked away, letting my hand fall to my side. I watched as he headed back downstairs.

_You're an idiot Haven, you shouldn't have come here. You'd probably be better off on your own then here. All you'll do is end up fighting with Callen._

Shaking my head I went over to the railing and saw Callen in a deep discussion with the tall muscular black man, Sam, and the brunette, Kensi. From the look on Callen's face it looked like it was getting pretty heated between them. I headed downstairs to see what I could hear.

**Now we know Callen has a protective side, even though he's still angry at Rachel. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Maybe I can get the next one up before the nights over.**

**-Haleybug**


	4. Rembering Am

**Disclaimer: See the first three chapters.**

It was getting late, but Callen was still arguing with his team about whether or not to bring me in as Annabelle Haven on their case. I lied down on the comfortable looking couch and immediately fell asleep. It was the first good sleep that I'd had in a while. I was too busy looking over my shoulder, making sure I wasn't being followed and no one was trying to kill me.

Someone was gently rubbing my arm. I opened my eyes and saw Callen's beautiful blue ones only inches from mine. Sam, Kensi, Deeks, and Hetty had triumphant smiles on their faces, while Callen didn't have his trademark crooked grin. Instead there was a frown on his face.

I knew they had finally gotten him to let me in on the case.

"Ready to go?" he asked softly. I nodded, and looked at the clock; I had been asleep for nearly five hours. I couldn't believe it took them that long; then again, Callen was extremely stubborn.

I sat up slowly and winced in pain. Practically my whole body was throbbing with pain. "Get me my bag and something to drink" I said hoarsely. Callen and Deeks immediately rushed to do it at the same time. Callen quickly handed me my bag and sat beside me. Deeks came and handed me a glass of water, and warm, kind smile on his face.

I nodded my thanks and grabbed the bottle that was in its secret compartment. Taking two out I popped them in my mouth and closed my eyes, hoping it wouldn't be long until the high dose of pain meds got in my system.

They all looked at me. I looked at Callen and then tossed him my keys.

"You're driving; after I take these I can't operate heavy machinery, now help me up" I said.

Callen came to my side and offered me his hand. I took it and the arm of the couch and slowly rose. I gripped his arm to steady myself before grabbing my bag. After bidding goodbye to Callen's team Hetty walked with us outside.

"I will see you here tomorrow Miss Haven, and bring your best for Miss Bennett" she said as Callen helped me get into the car. I nodded and then we pulled out.

Thirty minutes later we pulled up in front of a small one story house. "G Callen in a house, all the way down the white picket fence. Definitely didn't see that coming" I said with a smile.

He turned to me and said "What can I say? I'm an unpredictable guy". Then he came around and helped me out getting my bag.

I leaned on him as we walked towards the door, stumbling once, but G's hands slipped around my waist to steady me. "Sorry, these are strong meds; don't usually take them unless the pain becomes unbearable, in case I need to get away fast. Since I'm staying with you, I figured I'd be safe enough to take them" I said with a small smile.

Opening the door he said "You can take the bed, it's the room straight down the hall, the bathroom's right next to it. I can take the couch". I nodded and headed towards the bathroom. Pulling on a oversized t-shirt I then headed towards the bedroom noticing Callen taking off his shirt and lying on the couch. I tried to hide a smile as my eyes roamed over his toned muscular chest and arms. I went in his room and shut the door to keep from looking at him any longer. I pulled covers back and placed my gun under my pillow. I was out the moment my head hit the pillow and I smelled the comforting and familiar scent from his cologne on the pillow.

"_Agent Haven?" asked one of the men that was in black. I nodded slightly but realized the pain was too much. A figure came up and took off his mask. _

"_It took you long enough" I rasped. The man chuckled._

"_Sorry we kept you waiting, but you still are a hard woman to find Rachel Haven". My hands were free of the ropes, and my ankles followed suit. _

"_Victor? Has anyone gotten him yet?" I asked as I was picked up by a Navy Seal who was faceless for the moment._

_Brandon turned to look at me, sorrow in his eyes. "Rach, Victor was killed a week ago, shot, execution style" he said before the gunshots began._

"_No…" I whispered silent tears falling down my cheeks. _

"_Let's move" Brandon said, his gun at the ready. Everyone else following suit, except for the man carrying me. He turned back to the group of men and said "Remember, get her to the chopper and get out of here. Let's go boys"._

_Everyone ran out of the room, guns blazing. "Stay with me Agent Haven, we're going to get you out of this" said the man who was carrying me. I didn't know his name, but his voice was comforting. Suddenly a loud shot rang out and Peter went down. "No! Peter!" I screamed trying to get out of the Seals arms and go back to my fallen teammate._

_The Seal just held me more tightly. "I have orders to get you out of here, alive, Agent Haven, and that's what I'm going to do" he said gruffly as I struggled before the pain became unbearable. _

_I heard a cry from behind me and recognized it immediately. Donavan. "No! Go back, get them! Now! Donavan! Peter!" I screamed, but then the noise of helicopter blades drowned out the rest._

_I was placed on a stretched while the men who were still left tried to stop the bleeding. I looked at Brandon, pleading him to go back and get them. He just looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. Then I blacked out._

_In the darkness I heard a comforting voice, one that was calling my name._

"_Rachel! Rachel, wake up, it's all a dream! It's all a dream. Come on Rach wake up!" said the voice. Then I realized who it was. Callen._

_I slowly began to walk towards the light, the light I had seen in the darkness, the light that would take me to Heaven, if there was one. To my mother, to my brother and sister. To my father._

"_Rachel! Wake up sweetheart!" said Callen's sweet voice again._

_I kept walking towards the light. I was getting closer, then I felt a sharp searing pain that brought me back to reality._

"Ow" I said sitting up. Callen was in the bed with me, without a shirt, and if I wasn't focused on the pain, and the fact that I was covered in sweat, I would probably appreciate his toned body, but not at the moment. The only thing I could feel was pain. When I looked down I realized why. Callen was gripping both my arms tightly, one arm just happened to be gripping where I had been shot at.

He must have realized this because he instantly dropped his hands.

"Sorry, it was the only way I could get you awake. You kept screaming for them to go back for Peter and Donavan, whoever they are. I tried shaking you but you just laid there screaming" he said weakly.

I threw my arms around him and held him tight. His arms went around my waist gently. We sat that way for a few minutes before he moved to go back to the couch. I grabbed his hand.

"Stay with me, please, the bed's big enough for two, and I don't want the nightmares to come back" I whispered.

Without a second thought he crawled up under the covers and pulled me gently into his arms. I held onto him tightly, scared that if I loosened my grip he would vanish and it would all be a dream. He didn't seem to mind.

Callen kissed my forehead comfortingly and stroke my hair. I closed my eyes, but not for long.

"Why?" he asked softly. My eyes popped open; I knew what he meant by that simple little word.

_Why did you leave? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you let me have more of an explanation then a note on our bed?_

"After the screw up in the warehouse and us both nearly being killed I knew that you'd be better off without me. You were handsome, smart, and good with the women; I knew you would find someone else who could love you more than me. Someone you could talk about your day with, someone who wasn't gone away all the time and you didn't know where she was. Someone who wasn't hiding secrets from you that she couldn't share because they would kill you if you knew. You were always in danger when you were with me. I loved you, and I loved my job, in the end I had to choose which one would be better off without me, and it happened to be you. G, you were a strong man, you still are, you didn't need someone like me around, and you still don't. I've replayed that night when I left in my head a thousand times, always trying to come up with a way I wouldn't hurt you like I did" I whispered.

I rolled over so I could look him in the eye.

"Even if you would have stayed and said goodbye in person it would have hurt just as badly, I lost not only the woman I loved that day, I lost most of my heart" he said pushing the hair out of my face.

"It hurt me too. It hurt me to walk out that door with you sleeping. I wanted to crawl back in your arms, but I knew that if I didn't leave when I did, I never would" I said softly. The he did something unexpected.

For the first time in ten years, Callen kissed me.

I got over the shock quickly, and wrapped my arms around his neck, one of his around my waist the other in my hair.

Then, my phone rang.

I pulled away when I recognized the ringtone. It was Brandon's. I snatched up the phone, I hadn't heard from him in over a month, and I was starting to worry.

"Brandon?" I said into the phone.

I heard panting and put it on speaker, Callen was trying to listen to.

"Where are you Rach? Are you somewhere safe?" asked a hushed muffled voice,

Callen and I exchanged glances before I said "Yes, I'm safe. Brandon what's going on?"

There was a crash on his side of the line and I got worried. "Brandon can you hear me? What's going on?" I asked my voice rising an octave.

I heard a grunt and then a shot rang out from the other line. I rose to my feet, but Callen pulled me back on the bed with him so he could hear.

"Rach, listen to me, you need to…..somewhere safe….nothing….with Romania….everything….Am…" said the voice before the line went dead. I stood up, Callen right beside me. I picked up my gun and then pulled on my pants that were lying beside the bed.

Callen exited the room and came back with a shirt on, but it was unbuttoned.

"I need a favor, a huge one, one that might cost you and everyone their job" I said looking at him.

He came up to me. "Anything Rach."

I looked at him and then quietly said, "I need to use to Ops Center, I need Eric and Nell's help though".

He nodded and then pulled out his phone and made some calls. A few minutes later he came back in, this time with his shirt buttoned and ready to go, keys in his hand.

"Everyone's meeting us there, ready?" he asked. I nodded before turning off my phone.

Halfway to OSP headquarters I threw my phone out the window and felt in crunch and break against the pavement. Callen raised an eyebrow and I said "Brandon called me from the phone, if the CIA takes it then they'll track me down, now they won't have anything to trace back to me".

We pulled up and I found everyone in the Ops center, including Hetty. "Mr. Callen, Miss Haven, what is going on for you to call us in here in the middle of the night?" she asked.

Callen turned to everyone and said "Rachel got a call from one of her teammates who is supposedly off the radar. We didn't get a full message; there was a lot of background noise, including gunfire…"

"….we think Brandon may have gotten caught by the CIA. I hadn't talked to him in over a month; he said that he thought he was being watched and that he'd call when he thought it was safe. Right before the line went dead he said something, but it wasn't full, the signal was going in and out" I said pacing, starting to worry.

Callen grabbed my wrist and stopped me, rubbing his hands up and down my arms comfortingly.

"He said 'Rach, listen to me, you need to…..somewhere safe….nothing….with Romania….everything….Am…'" Callen said. I sighed; at least he had remembered the whole thing.

Kensi turned to me and said "Do you know what it means? Obviously the first part meant for you to get somewhere safe, but the last part of the message, the 'nothing...with...Romania...everything…Am'? Any ideas?"

I shook my head. "This was one of the first operations we had done with Victor, him being new and all. There weren't really too many missions that my full team and I did together, none that were extremely dangerous and our lips needed to be sealed, and especially none that started with 'Am'…." I started before realization dawned on me.

"Rach? What is it? What do you remember?" Callen asked turning me around to look him in the eye.

"Of course…I should have seen it coming, everything was about to come out. No wonder they want us dead. Of course…why didn't we think of this earlier, it was the worst one we ever did" I said mumbling to myself.

Everyone was curious.

"Rachel, what was it?" Callen asked jerking me back to reality.

I turned to look at everyone. "It was Amsterdam" I said softly, my face grim.

**And…end chapter. I thought it would be a little bit more interesting and suspenseful with the cliffy. Remember, reviews are always welcome. Hope you enjoyed this little chapter.**

**-Haleybug**


	5. Amsterdam

**Disclaimer: See the first three chapters again.**

_Amsterdam_

"Care to explain what happened in Amsterdam Miss Haven?" Hetty asked turning to look at me.

I shook my head and began to pace again.

"All I can say is some fairly new agents botched up an extremely dangerous operation. My team and I were called in to clean up the mess. It was hard to cover up such a big thing, but we managed, with a little help. We headed back to the U.S. when we finished and went on with our lives. The two who messed up the operation were killed, they had been sent on a mission that they didn't come back from. Same as me, except I came back. My team and I looked the other way, same as we always did" I said.

Slamming my fist against a wall I said "Why didn't I think of this earlier? They're doing the same thing to us and they did the others!"

Callen came up to me and tried to put an arm around my shoulder, but I walked away from his comforting embrace.

"Can you tell us anything else that could be useful?" Sam asked crossing his arms.

I turned to look at him. "The CIA is trying to kill me because of this job. They're eliminating everyone trying to cover up the CIA's involvement. If I tell you everything, they'll come after you next. I'm not letting anyone else die because of me, or for me. They can say you protected me, but they can't say that you know the classified details of Amsterdam if I didn't give them to you. They can't kill you for protecting me, but they can try to kill you for knowing about a highly classified operation that isn't even supposed to exist."

Sam stepped towards me. "You're willing to let G risk his life for you, but you won't tell him what's got you into danger in the first place? I don't see why he's protecting you. From what I heard, you messed him up pretty badly after you left-"

"Enough Sam" Callen said stepping up like he was going to protect me from the huge muscular Navy Seal. I knew what he was doing though, he was protecting himself. Protecting himself from the memories and from everyone know what had happened to him when I left. And he was protecting me by not letting me get told what had happened to him when I left.

Callen grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door. I pulled away and looked at Hetty.

"I need to use your computers, I had to find Brandon, make sure he's safe. Besides from Dustin, he's the only other original member from my team. I have to help him" I pleaded.

I heard Sam make a noise so I turned and looked him straight in the eye.

"The Navy Seals have a code. They protect each other at all cost. My father was a Marine; he brought me up to go by the same code. Semper Fi. Always Loyal. I am loyal to my team, just as they are loyal to me. Brandon has saved me countless times, the last from Romania, and I will never be able to repay him. I need to know he's safe. Please Sam, if you don't do it for me, do it because of your code of loyalty as Navy Seals. Brandon was a Seal before he joined the CIA" I pleaded looking at him.

Sam sighed and I looked from Hetty to him, the first time I had actually pleaded to someone for something in my entire life.

"Bring the system up Mr. Beale" Hetty said. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I immediately went over and typed in Albertslund, Denmark.

"Out of every place in the world, he chooses a place called Albertslund, Denmark?" Deeks asked with a snort.

"It's not about sightseeing Deeks, it's about going someplace no one will look for you at while being comfortable with your surroundings" Kensi said crossing her arms.

"She's right. The CIA doesn't keep close tabs on Denmark and the other small countries that aren't a serious threat. If it isn't a top priority, it goes on the backburner. Brandon was comfortable in Denmark, se he went there, in his element, so did everyone else" I said as I continued typing, never taking my eyes off the screens in front of me.

"You're in your element in America, where the CIA's headquarters is? Nice" said Sam sarcastically.

"Not only here in America, but in England, France, Scotland, and Australia as well. The CIA will be watching the other places. They know where I was most successful at, so they have them under surveillance" I said.

Callen came up and stood behind me. Pulling up a video camera, an odd looking man sat in front of it with a grim look on his face.

"Hvor er den mand der hed Briars?" I said sharply. _Where is the man called Briars?_

He looked at me and then said "Manden kaldte Briars er forsvundet, tre timer siden. Jeg er ked savner, vi prøvede, men han er væk, og efterlod en rod bag ham. Fra hvad vi fandt, er det mest sandsynligt, at han er død. Jeg er virkelig ked af det, vi prøvede, og vi har svigtet dig."

Bowing my head I whispered "Jeg takker dig og dine mænd sir." and then I cut the video feed.

"What happened? What did he say Rachel?" Callen asked me. I looked up at them sadly.

"He said the man called Briars has disappeared" I said softly before Callen took me in his arms.

"Three's dead, one's in a coma, and now one's gone off the grid right when he finds out the reason we all have death order's issued on us, and we heard gunfire in the background. That means there's only two left besides me, and Brandon, if he's still alive. Robert and Samuel" I said.

"Where are Robert and Samuel?" Kensi asked.

"Last time I heard, Robert was in a small town in Germany, but that was over three months ago. Samuel was in Greece a couple of weeks ago when I talked to him, but he doesn't stay in one place for long, he's probably moved again by now. He's like Callen, always on the move, but he moves around more, he did the same thing when with the CIA. Despite working for them, Samuel didn't completely trust them, now I can understand why" I said raking a hand through my hair.

Hetty put a kind hand on my arm again. "Miss Haven, I understand you are under a great deal of stress after everything that has happened with you and your team, but you need to go get some rest. Mr. Callen, take Miss Haven home so she can get some rest. I'll expect both of you here tomorrow, but we will be moving the operation to four in the evening, Annabelle Bennett and William Carson always did work together better at night then in they daytime. Now everyone head home and get some rest".

With that she walked out the door. One by one Callen's team followed her until the only people left were me and Callen. He came up to me and wrapped an arm around me while I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"We will find him Rachel, I won't let them stop until we do" he whispered as we walked out the door.

"I know you won't, it's when you find him that I'm worried about. Will he be alive or dead when we get to him?" I asked.

He kissed my forehead and then took me back to his house so I could get some sleep.

**Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer, and finally you get to see some of their past. Thank you for all the comments; they make me want to keep writing. **

**-Haleybug**


	6. Welcome Back Annabelle Bennett

**Disclaimer: I only Rachel and her friends.**

_Welcome Back Annabelle Bennett_

When I woke up the next morning I felt slightly refreshed, but soon full back to worrying for Brandon. My mind then began to wander and I began to worry about Dustin, Robert, and Samuel. What if the same fell to them, and to me, like it had the others? What if they did something to G because he was protecting me?

Looking around the bare room I realized that he was missing. I stood up and then headed into the living room. That's when the comforting smell hit me. Coffee.

Peeking around the corner I saw Callen sitting at the kitchen table, shirtless, drinking a cup of coffee. I wrapped my arms around his chest and neck, my head lying on his shoulder. Suddenly a cup of coffee appeared in front of me.

"I'm guessing you take it the same as always, strong and black" he replied kissing my cheek. I nodded and took it before going to sit at the chair opposite from him.

I nearly dropped the coffee cup when I saw the scars on his chest. "What happened G?" I asked quietly.

He followed my gaze to his chest and said "A couple years back I was shot multiple times, flat lined a few times on the operating table. Good thing I didn't die, I wouldn't be here to see you and keep you safe" he said with a crooked grin.

I stared at him, here he was talking about it like it wasn't a big deal, but it was, at least to me.

I looked away and then I felt a hand on mine. "You okay Rach?" he asked me. I nodded before taking a sip of coffee.

I looked at the clock and nearly spit it out. It was noon. "You let me sleep this late?" I asked.

He shrugged. "You were tired; I figured you needed all the rest you could get before tonight".

"Can I ask you something?" he said a few minutes after silence.

I nodded. "How long was it until you found me?" he asked

"You were pretty hard to find, with all the moving you did, it took me a couple of months, even with my contacts that were outside the agency. I spent a lot of time on the move, looking over my shoulder until I finally found you" I admitted.

Callen came over to me as I stood up and took my now empty coffee cup to the sink. Turning around I saw Callen was in front of me. I looked him in his beautiful blue eyes and then he said "You never have to live like that again Rach, not while I'm around". Then he kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt his arms around my waist. He deepened the kiss and pushed me lightly against the counter. I felt his fingers run through my hair and I parted my lips to let him gain access.

A cell phone rang and Callen stopped. He looked about ready to kill whoever was on the other end of the line. Grabbing the phone he answered it snapping "What?"

After a few minutes he hung up and came towards me again. "Be ready to enjoy more of that Annabelle" he whispered before walking away. I looked at him a confused for a moment and then he said "That was Hetty, we need to get ready, it seems Annabelle and William will be making a grand entrance at The Grand tonight".

I nodded and then headed towards his bedroom to get the other pair of clothes I had on.

As we got to the Office of Special Projects I saw Hetty, Kensi, and Nell going through a pile of dresses on a rack. Sam, Deeks, and Eric were staring at a screen that was near the women. Callen and I walked up and saw that it was pictures of me from ten years ago when I had played the role of Annabelle Bennett. I looked at the men and saw their mouths were hanging open, and Deeks looked like he was drooling a little bit. Turning I saw Callen with a hard look on his face.

"Enjoying the view boys?" I asked. They all jumped and turned quickly around to look at me.

"Don't look at me, you'll have to deal with William here, he's quite the jealous type" I said before heading off to join the three women.

Nell came up to me and said "Good, you're here, go in the dressing room and try the dresses that are in there on, then come out so we can see".

I nodded and then headed inside.

The first dress was a short strapless number. I pulled in on and zipped it up. Putting on the matching heels I then walked out and heard a choking sound.

I saw that it was Deeks and Eric's face was a bright red color. Sam was trying to control his expression, while Callen had a broad grin on his face. Hetty had a satisfied look on her face, while Nell and Kensi were smiling.

"Well Mr. Callen, does Miss Haven still live up to the expectations as Annabelle Bennett?" Hetty asked turning to Callen.

"I think she should try on a few more dresses, just to make sure" Callen said with a wink as I glared at him, hands on my hips.

"I agree" Eric and Deeks said before I turned my glare to them.

"Do as they wish Miss Haven" Hetty said before I turned on my heel and headed back inside. I could hear Callen's low voice as he said "Keep your mouths closed before I close them for you".

I chuckled softly before slipping out of it and sliding into a long red silk dress, most of the back was missing, and the little curves that I had were accented. The neck was deep and low. I stayed in the black heels and then walked out. I heard coughing and saw Callen glaring at Sam, Eric, and Deeks.

"Don't you have work to do?" he snapped at them. They quickly headed off turning their heads to get glimpses of me.

"You always were the jealous type" I teased walking up to them. He had been dressed in a tuxedo. Hetty came up with a tube of makeup and said "Miss Haven, put this on, it will hide the scars".

I nodded and handed the bottle over to Callen and he rubbed in on my back and arms. Sam came back a few minutes later with a suit and sunglasses on.

"My other bodyguard?" I asked.

"And driver" he replied.

Hetty directed us towards the Ops center and we looked at the screen. "Agent Hanna will be with you, as your extra protection. Agent Blye and Office Deeks will be outside The Grand hotel in case things go wrong. All three of you will be wearing wires. Agent Callen, you and Agent Hanna will have cameras on your suits. Remember Miss Haven and Agent Callen, Annabelle Bennett and William Carson are in love, and now engaged to be married, make it look more then convincing" she said before throwing Callen a box.

Opening the box there was a diamond ring. It was a fake of course, but it looked very real, and very expensive, of course not too expensive for an international arms dealer.

He turned to me and I held out my hand and allowed him to place the diamond on the right finger.

Hetty nodded her approval and then said, "Let's go take us down an arms dealer and get the Navy accomplices".

"Can I help you sir?" asked the waiter at the restaurant that was adjoined to the hotel. A man in a black suit suddenly came into view and said "They are with us". Slipping the waiter a bill, the man led us towards the back room.

The lights were dim as we walked, my arm in the crook of Callen's elbow, Sam following close behind. The man stopped and opened two double doors. A man who was known as Michael Chandler was sitting at the table in the middle; three men in dark suits were standing behind him. Each was packing heavy heat.

The man rose and extended his hand. I placed mine in his and he kissed it. He shook Callen's hand and then motioned for us to sit. We did and I handed the briefcase to Sam who held it protectively.

"Miss Bennett, Mr. Carson, glad you could join us. It's been a while since anyone has done business with you, but my friend assures that you are still liable" Michael said.

"I'm afraid after a very close call with the American authorities, William and I decided to take a break until the dust had settled down. We went back to Australia and continued our business there, staying off the map, but we kept our business associates happy. We hope to make you happy as well. I do not like to disappoint my clients Mr. Chandler" I said sliding into my Australian accent easily.

Callen placed his arm on the back of my chair as Michael's eyes wandered over me. He was clearly stating I was off limits.

He nodded and I took the briefcase from Sam. Opening it, I logged into it and then turned it so that he could look. There was model of the guns he requested.

Looking them over, he then motioned one of his men over with the wave of his hand. A briefcase appeared and he opened it. Turning the case towards us I mentally calculated the bills.

"Five million like you asked, and then the other five million when my shipment arrives. I have the bank account in Switzerland you want me to wire the money to, and you will be taking my shipment to an old abandoned warehouse that the Navy use to use, correct?" he asked.

Callen nodded and then said "Your shipment will arrive at the end of the week, all accounted for." I took back my briefcase with the laptop and handed it to Sam. Callen grabbed the briefcase with the five million dollars in it and helped me up. We all shook hands and then headed out to the main lobby of the hotel.

"Mr. Callen, you look like business partners and nothing more, you are supposed to be engaged, act like it" Hetty said.

Callen grabbed me by the waist and handed the briefcase over to Sam before kissing me deeply. His hand slid around to my neck and pulled me closer, our bodies fitting together perfectly as they always did.

"Well done Mr. Callen, Miss Haven" said Hetty in our ear.

Running my hand through his hair, I pulled away, gave him a peck in the cheek, and then grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the elevator. Considering it was our cover that we were there on vacation. Sam was standing at the door holding it open as I pulled Callen in.

Pushing me up against the wall, Callen continued to kiss me as the door closed. Then I saw a figure I didn't expect to be seeing anywhere near the U.S. Someone who was supposed to be thousands of miles away in a foreign country. Someone who had supposedly disappeared.

Standing there, with a shocked look on his face as the door closed, was none other than Brandon Briars.

**Thank you for all the story alerts, subscriptions, and adding In the Long Run to your favorites. So, after this I was thinking about doing a sequel with Callen and Rachel, now don't panic, there's a lot more chapters to come, but I wanted to know what you guys thought about it. Comment and let me know.**

**-Haleybug**


	7. Along Came the Missing Seal

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel, Brandon, and their other CIA friends.**

_Along Came the Missing Seal:_

I jerked away from Callen and rushed towards the closing doors trying to force them open again.

"Brandon! Brandon!" I shouted hitting the doors and the buttons.

"Hey, Rach, what's going on?" Callen asked coming up towards me.

"Brandon, he's here, he's alive. Kensi, Deeks, there's going to be a man walking out the front door in a few minutes. Dark jeans, black shirt and black sweatshirt, buzz cut, and shades. Get him, he'll probably put up a fight, just tell him the word 'Nightwatch'. He'll understand and go with you willingly" I said into my earpiece.

"You got it Rachel, Deeks, go around back, make sure he won't come out that way, and Deeks don't get killed, he is a Navy Seal" Kensi said before going silent.

"Are you sure it was him" Callen asked before bringing me into arms. I locked eyes with him and said "I'm sure; I would recognize one of my men anywhere", as the elevator doors opened once again.

I walked out and then headed towards the stairs, taking off my heels as I pushed the heavy door open. Callen grabbed my arm and turned me to face him. Pulling me in for a kiss he pointed my chin up slightly. I knew the sign; it was one we had used in the past. There was a camera watching us closely. Very closely.

I looked around for Sam and saw he was standing outside a door at the end of the hallway. Callen and I made my way towards the door before going in and closing it firmly, not until the camera could see our lips locked together tightly.

We continued to kiss until Callen went over and closed the curtains. After a few moments of silence Kensi's voice came over the earpiece. "We got him Rachel, we're taking him to the boat shed, he wants to see you, and he doesn't believe you're safe" she said while I heard panting in the background. I looked at Callen curiously and he grinned mouthing the word 'Deeks'.

I nodded trying not to laugh. I looked at Callen, hoping that he would let me go see my team member. He sighed, running his hand through his hair and nodded. "Let's stay here another hour, keep the cover going, then change into another dress, Annabelle and William are going out tonight" he said.

An hour and a half later we pulled up in front of the boatshed that NCIS had to question their suspects. I rushed in ahead of Sam and Callen. I found Kensi, Deeks, and Brandon sitting at a table, a beer in front of each of them.

"Brandon" I breathed before running up to him.

"Rach, you're safe thank God" he said hugging me, practically crushing me in his huge form.

"Brandon" I gasped out and he immediately dropped his hands like he had been shocked. "Sorry, I guess a month of being on the run by yourself makes you forget some things" he said sheepishly.

I gave him a peck on the cheek and said "It's ok Brandon, I forgive you like always".

Callen coughed and I rolled my eyes. "I see you've already met Deeks and Kensi, and by the looks of it, you are quite comfortable with them. This is Agent Sam Hanna, and, well…you've heard of G Callen" I replied slightly uncomfortable.

Brandon narrowed his eyes and pushed me behind him. He'd heard about Callen from Dustin, and he was like the others. Overprotective.

"This is who you come to, to protect you? Honestly Rach? Dustin is in a coma and he could protect you better then he can" Brandon scoffed.

Callen's eyes narrowed and I rolled my eyes.

"I guess the dislike towards me was passed on from Dustin to the rest of them?" he asked towards me.

I nodded slightly turning to glare at Brandon. He brushed off my glare and I said "Brandon why are you here in the first place? You're supposed to be thousands of miles away in Denmark".

He went over to the computer and put in a flash drive. Pulling up a file marked 'Runner' he turned to me and said "I still have some friends in the CIA and the Seals. Apparently the Director of the CIA has asked the Navy Seals to step in and take care of us 'rogue agents'."

I tensed. "What did your Navy Seal friends say?" I asked scared to know the news.

A grin broke out on his face and said "Their Seals Rach, they're loyal towards one another. Since I'm a Seal they refused, said they wouldn't kill one of their own or kill one of their owns close friends."

I breathed a sigh of relief but I saw Brandon's grim expression. Apparently he knew something that I didn't know.

"What is it Brandon?" I asked.

"Everyone who has anything to do with Operation Wallflower is dead except us Rachel. Dustin, Robert, Samuel, and we are the only ones left, except for Director Stevens, that is. The agents who messed it up in the first place are dead, anyone who witnesses the operation or our clean up is dead, and half the people who were in on it are dead. They're doing just what we thought Rach. They started with the flight risks, those they thought would tell, now they're ending with us, the people who have lived in secrecy, who wouldn't breathed a word of it to anyone. Stevens is covering his ass, wanting to put the blame on someone else, or forget it entirely, by taking everyone out.

"Even the agents who filed the paperwork are dead Rach. This is something he wants kept tightly on the down low. If he could get rid of us then it would be perfect, everyone would forget about the whispers of a rumor that there was a operation in Amsterdam" he said.

I stood there trying to take it all in. Richard Stevens had been the Director of the CIA ever since I had gotten out there. There was no reason for me not to trust him; he never did anything to me, until now. I looked at Brandon and then the three NCIS agents that were standing looking at us.

"If that's true Brandon, what are we going to do about it?" I asked quietly.

"Samuel, Robert, and I have gotten in touch. I told them everything I found out, and they're starting to agree. They're tired of being on the run, having to look over their shoulder all the time, I've contacted them, told them where we're at, and they're on their way here" he said looking at me.

"Wait; if they're on their way here won't that trigger the CIA to come this way or something? You'll all be found and you'll get yourselves killed, and I won't let you get Rachel killed" Callen said stepping forward.

Brandon stepped up to meet him and narrowed his eyes saying "I should punch you in the face for kissing her like you did, but I'm not, considering everything she's been through. Relax lover boy, we would never put Rachel in harm's way, the minute they get here, we're leaving until we can come up with a plan will get Rachel if she's in."

Callen stepped up to meet him, but I immediately stepped in between them.

"Enough. Brandon, you need to leave, Callen and I have to head back to The Grand. Stay in contact with Deeks, or Kensi, or even better Sam. He was a Seal, you were a Seal, and you two should get along well enough. Stay on the down low; until they get here, then you come to me. That's an order Brandon, do you understand?" I said looking him straight in the eye.

He nodded and then walked out the door saying "Don't worry Rach, you're orders are crystal clear".

We got back to the hotel and went down to the bar. I ordered my usual Scotch while Callen ordered a shot of whiskey. I sipped on my drink and my eyes darted around the room. I saw two men across the room watching us so I drew close to Callen and kissed his neck.

"Two men, twelve o'clock, two of Chandler's, they've been watching us" I whispered in his ear. Callen brought my lips up to his as his response.

Callen turned to the bartender and said "Put these on the tab of William Carson" before grabbing my hand he led me towards the elevator.

Callen pulled me in for a deep kiss as the elevator doors closed. "Eric, make sure the room is clean of bugs" he said softly before kissing me again.

The doors opened and Callen and I headed into the room, making sure the camera saw us kissing once more.

"All clean guys" Eric said. We pulled apart and Sam walked in the room. Callen and Sam exchanged looks before turning to me.

"What?" I asked.

"What exactly does Brandon, Robert, and Samuel plan on doing? Brandon said they were going to come up with a plan, do you know what they plan on doing?" Callen asked.

I sighed and then said "Richard Stevens ruined all our lives. The once credible reputation we had with the CIA was wiped away when he declared us 'rogue agents'. We had to leave family, friends, even lovers behind just so we can stay alive and not endanger them".

"What does that mean then?" Sam asked.

"It means they plan on getting revenge on Director Richard Stevens" I said gravely.

**Sorry it's been a few days since I last updated, but I've been swamped. Now that the weekends here it give me time to write for all of you. **

**Remember: Comments equals love, so leave them.**

**-Haleybug**


	8. Getting the Team Back Together

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel and her CIA friends, sadly I do not own anyone from NCIS: Los Angeles. (Although I wouldn't mind owning Callen)**

_Getting the Team Back Together:_

After taking the painkillers I went to sleep wrapped in Callen's arms. It felt like old times, but then again, I don't think it could ever be like old times, especially now, with the CIA trying to kill me, and my team.

The next morning I woke to find Callen gone again. Rolling over I found the curtains pushed back away from the windows and Callen on the balcony. Remembering that we were supposed to be engaged, I crawled out of bed, walked out, and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked. I nodded my head which was buried in his back. He turned around and kissed me tilting my head up again. I understood immediately. Wrapping my arms around his neck I pulled him back into the hotel room, my lips parting, letting the kiss deepen.

He closed the curtains and I pulled away. "Do you want revenge like the others do?" he suddenly asked. I stopped for a moment, caught off guard.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"I think you're angry. After all the time you spent with the agency, every threat on your life, every life lost, and life you took, the way they repay you is with the agency trying to kill you. You're angry, understandable, but don't ruin your life by getting revenge" he said coming up to me.

"So now you're a psychologist Callen? You think you know everything about me? I left six years ago, and even when we were together you hardly knew anything about me. I didn't tell you everything about me" I said.

"I know enough about what the agency can do to you. Have you ever thought once about leaving, starting a new life? You can do that Rachel, you're smart, amazing, good with people, you can do anything you want Rachel, and yet you choose to be a spy, someone who lies, stabs people in the back, whatever you want to call it. Why not do something else with your life besides staying with the agency?" he asked coming up.

"You don't understand, the agency's my life. It's all I've ever known since I was eighteen Callen. They helped me when no one else could. After my parents were killed I was a mess, the agency picked me up, set me on my feet, made me feel like I was needed. The guys became my family, they were all I had. I've a few good men, and I'm not about to let them do it alone. Richard Stevens ruined our lives, and the only way we can get our lives back is to get rid of Richard Stevens" I said before walking away.

Callen's phone rang. He listened to it for a few moments and then said "Thanks Eric" before hanging up. He turned to look at me and said "Michael Chandler's shipment that he ordered is here, it's time to make a call and let him know, tell him we want our money".

I nodded and grabbed the phone dialing Michael Chandler's number.

"Ah, Miss Bennett, I was just informed by my men that my shipment was here. You're money has been wired to that account and should be there soon" said the voice.

"That's why I was calling you Michael; I hope you will be quite satisfied with your shipment Mr. Chandler" I said sitting on the bed, Callen beside me.

"I am pretty sure that I will be. It was a pleasure doing business with you; I hope we shall be doing more business together soon. Goodbye Miss Bennett" he said before hanging up. I turned to look at Callen and he nodded.

"Callen, Kensi and Deeks have picked up the Navy accomplices; they were the people at the location where the shipment was supposed to be sent. We need you, Rachel, and Sam to go find Michael Chandler and his men. They may have heard about the raid on the warehouse, we need to stop them before they get out of the country" Eric said.

We quickly got dressed and opened the door to find Sam standing there. We headed out, Sam handing us each a gun.

We left the hotel and quickly got into Sam's Challenger. He started speeding down the road towards a private airport. "Eric said that there was a jet being fueled up at the downtown private airport, it was going to Australia, he said it was most likely them" Sam replied, answering the question that hadn't been voiced.

Ten minutes later we pulled up to it and found Kensi and Deeks waiting for us. They looked at us and then at each other, a worried look on their faces.

"What is it?" Callen asked.

"There's only two other vests" Kensi said. Callen looked at me, and then at Sam.

Turning to me he said "Rachel, sit in the car, you don't need to be out there in the first place. Sam, you and I will take the right side, Kensi, you and Deeks take the left, understood?"

They nodded and headed off while Callen pushed me in the car and said "It's for your safety". Then he handcuffed me to the head rest and locked the door.

I looked at him like he was insane and watched him and Sam head off on the right side of the airport. I remembered that I had a hair clip in my hair. I tried to maneuver my head so I could reach it with my hands. It took a few attempts before I finally reached it. Placing it in my mouth I used my trying to quickly under the locks.

Reaching for my gun, I realized Callen had taken it. I went over to the glove compartment and found that it was locked. Using the hair clip I unlocked it and found a gun lying inside. I unlocked the door, loaded the gun and quickly headed towards the airport.

I heard the sound of gunshots and took off running as fast as my hurt leg would allow.

Hiding behind a corner I saw Michael Chandler holding Callen with a gun to his head. Sam, Kensi, and Deeks each had a gun trained on him, but none took the shot, scared to hit Callen.

"I should have known that you were a cop, what did you do to Annabelle, put her in jail? I can't believe she trusted you, such a lovely woman loving you. That is very strange, but I guess the heart wants what the heart wants" Chandler said holding the gun to his head.

I moved and saw that all of Chandler's men were down, it only left Chandler.

"Say goodbye William Carson, or whatever you're real name is" he said moving away from Callen slightly to take the shot. I raised my gun and pulled the trigger, the shot ringing out in the air.

I saw Chandler go down and so did Callen. Kensi, Sam, and Deeks raised their guns to aim at me, until they saw me. I dropped to the gun to the ground with a clang and moved towards Callen.

They did the same, putting their guns away. "G, are you hurt?" Sam called rushing to his partner's side. Callen shook his head and shakily got up. "No, you guys alright? Who killed Chandler?" he asked.

"We're fine G; you need to thank your girl for saving your life. If she hadn't of gotten lose from your cuffs you'd be the one dead right now" Sam said with a grin helping his partner up.

Callen looked up and saw me standing a few feet away from him and his team. He held gazes with me and then rushed forward to bring me in his arms.

There was a squeal from tires and we all raised are guns, Callen pushing me behind him. A black SUV pulled up and I lowered my gun, a smile coming on my face.

"Looks like she still has the skill boys" said Brandon slamming the door and coming up to me.

Two other men got out, grinning. "Yeah, Brandon, because she could really lose her skills with a gun" said one rolling his hazel eyes.

"Last I heard you boys were in a bit of trouble, still are if I'm right, what are you doing here?" I asked with a grin as I pushed past Callen and walked up to them.

"Isn't it obvious Rach? We're getting them team back together" said the other with a big grin.

**Next chapter you'll get to see more of Robert and Samuel. I thought Rachel should be Callen's hero in this chapter. Anyway, leave comments please, let me know what you think.**

**-Haleybug**


	9. Here Comes Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel and her CIA friends.**

Here Comes Goodbye:

Callen and his team looked confused as I grinned at the two men in front of me that were strangers to everyone else. Turning to look at Callen and the others I noticed that the three huge men took up their usual positions around me.

"Callen, Kensi, Deeks, Sam, meet Robert and Samuel, my men who are supposed to be hiding. You already know Brandon. Robert, Samuel, meet NCIS Special Agents G Callen, Sam Hanna, Kensi Blye, and Officer Marty Deeks" I said with a grin.

Callen put his gun away and then the others followed suit.

"Well they're a friendly bunch aren't they Sammy boy?" Robert said turning to his friend.

"I've met worse" said Samuel quietly.

"Excuse us for not being as friendly as you'd like, considering we were just shot at" Deeks said.

"Stand down boys, they're not going to hurt me, they're friends of mine" I said laying a hand on Samuel and Robert's arms. They immediately relaxed, their wary expressions remaining.

"If they're your friends, then Callen must be a _very close_ friend" Robert muttered to Samuel. They both broke out into a grin.

"Let's head back to OSP" I said glaring at my two men. Brandon, Samuel, and Robert got into the black SUV. I followed them but Callen caught my arm.

"Do you really think having four 'rogue' CIA agents in the same car is a good plan? If someone is watching then all they would have to do is take out the one car. I'd feel better if you rode back with me and Sam" he said looking at me with his blue eyes.

I could see what he was saying so I went over to the SUV and then said in another language that they would understand, but Callen and his team wouldn't, "_Follow us, be careful though, I'm riding back with Sam and Callen, it makes him feel better if I'm closer to him so he can protect me. Understand?"_

They nodded and then I got into the Challenger with Sam and Callen. "Do you always have to speak to them in languages that we don't understand?" Callen asked.

I looked at him before handing him his opened handcuffs back. "I will, especially if you keep handcuffing me to things against my will" I said. Sam burst out into laughter and we both turned to glare at him.

We got to OSP without any problems and I headed up the stairs my team close behind me. They were silent as Hetty came up. "Miss Haven, well done, and these must be you're agents I assume?" she asked.

I nodded saying "Hetty, this is Brandon, Robert, and Samuel. Guys this is the NCIS Office of Special Projects Operation Manager Hetty Lange".

Hetty looked at them and said "If you will all follow me to the Operations center, we have some information you may want to know".

The guys looked at the short woman sipping tea curiously and then turned to look at me. I nodded my head and then followed her up the stairs.

When we got up in the Ops center Eric and Nell were looking at the three men behind me curiously. "Mr. Beale, Miss Jones, pull up the footage please" Hetty said as Callen and his team came in. I felt Callen come stand close behind me, and out of instinct I reached for his hand. His fingers twined with mine.

The tape then began to roll.

"Agent Haven, Agent Briars, Agent Porter, Agent Knight, I do believe I have something, or should I say someone, you all hold dear to you" said a voice.

The view became clear and I saw Dustin lying in a hospital bed, but this wasn't the room he had been in, when we brought him in while in a coma. This was a completely different room, and instead of Dustin's eyes being closed, they were open. _Dustin was awake._

"No!" I screamed and tried to launch myself at the screen. Callen wrapped his arms around me to keep me from trying to do any damage to the Ops center. I felt Brandon, Robert, and Samuel stiffen beside me, each with a hand on me.

Then there was moving and I saw the face that had come with the voice.

Richard Stevens.

"No" I whispered my knees growing weak and leaning into Callen

"That's right, I have Agent Wiles, and as you can see, he's awake. If you want your friend and teammate alive, then you'll come. You know the place. You have three days to get here. We meet at seven. Oh, one more thing. Agent Haven, if you know what's best for you, your team, and especially your friend here, leave the NCIS agents behind. Say goodbye Agent Wiles" said Richard Stevens before the screen went blank.

I turned to look at my men and then began to speak in Danish.

"_We have to go, now"._

"_What about you're shadow Rach, he's not exactly going to let you walk out of here" _Brandon said with a glance at Callen.

"_I can figure a way to get away, but we have three days to get to Amsterdam and get to the warehouse."_

"_What if this is a trick? What if he doesn't have Dustin, if we go then he will kill us, then it'll be the end of us. As far as he's concerned, Dustin is in a coma and won't be waking up soon, he's no real threat, on the other hand, we are. This could be a trap Rachel, and if we go in that warehouse, we'll never come out" _Robert said.

"_And if Stevens really has Dustin? If we don't go, Dustin is as good as dead; we'll be signing his death warrant. I don't expect you two to want to do this, but Rachel and I have been with Dustin from the beginning, and we're not going to take the chance" _Brandon said firmly.

Robert opened his mouth to say something but Samuel interrupted him.

"_Rachel, Brandon, you guys know I'm with you. We're a team, and we need to stick together like one, even if means us dying. I'm in"._

We all turned to look at Robert, but we knew the minute Samuel had spoke, his mind had changed. Turning to Samuel he said _"I'm with you cousin, even if it means following you to death."_

I looked at my men.

"_Has it been settled then, we go to Amsterdam? We leave, tonight?" _I asked. They all nodded.

"_What about Mr. Overprotective over there Rach? How are you doing to get away from him?" _Brandon asked.

I smiled and said "_I have my ways, don't worry, just follow us back to his place, and at one in the morning be ready to leave. Understand?" _They nodded and I smiled.

I turned to Callen. They were watching us intently. "Can we head back to your place? We've all had a long day, and I want to get some sleep" I said.

He nodded and we bid goodnight to everyone, my men following us out. We got in my car and headed to his place, my men in the SUV going to other way. I knew they were doing that to trick Callen, they would be following us shortly.

We got to his house and then we went in. I saw the SUV a few cars away. Callen shut the door and then I grabbed his hand and led him towards his bedroom.

"Rach, what are you doing, I thought you wanted to get some sleep" he said. I smiled and kissed him. "Maybe I just wanted to get you alone, all to myself" I whispered in his ear before kissing him again. Pushing him against the wall I then began to unbutton his shirt.

When I got to his pants I silently and quickly took the handcuffs from his pocket and slid them in mine. I pushed him onto the bed and he pulled us up towards the headboard while my shirt slid to the ground.

Straddling his bare chest I began to kiss it and then grabbed his hands. Pushing them above his head I kissed his lips, I then held his wrists in one of mine and then used the other to grab the cuffs. My long blonde hair covered our faces so he couldn't see what I was doing.

He kissed me deeply, and then in a flash I had his hands cuffed to the headboard.

His blue eyes widened in shock and realization and he tried to jerk up. "What the hell Rachel!" he said before falling back on the bed. I reached into his pants pocket and grabbed his cell phone, his keys, and the key to the cuffs. Reaching around to the back I grabbed the gun and then grabbed the other one that was in the nightstand drawer.

Getting off his chest I pulled my shirt back on. "I'm sorry Callen, but I have to go rescue Dustin. I can't leave him there. I don't know if I'll be back. I'm sorry" I said before leaning back and kissing him quickly but deeply.

"I love you, I always have, and I always will, please remember that" I said before running out the door with the guns in my hands.

I hopped in the SUV and saw the guys looking at me. "That was fast" Samuel said.

"Just drive" I said as the car sped forward towards the nearest airport. I looked back at Callen's house, memories from when I had left six years ago swirling in my head. "Goodbye G Callen" I whispered as the house got smaller from the distance and blurry from the tears welling in my eyes.

**Did anyone see it coming? I keep having a mental debate about having a Callen point of view somewhere in the story, but I'm not sure about it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**-Haleybug**


	10. Haven, Rachel B

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel and her CIA friends.**

Haven, Rachel :

_Callen:_

The pain of betrayal hurt more than anything as I lay on the bed handcuffed to the headboard. I couldn't believe Rachel had gone, especially with the man holding her best friend hostage wanting her dead.

I jerked on the handcuffs a few times, and was thankful that I hadn't fully attached the headboard when it came off. I drug the headboard to where Rachel had thrown my keys and cell phone. She had taken the handcuff key with her.

Grabbing the phone I hit speed dial and heard it ring once, twice, three times.

"Yeah G?" said the voice.

"Sam, bring Kensi, I need a little help" I said before hanging up the phone.

An hour later I heard voices and the door. "Sam, Kensi, I'm in here" I called. When the three of them walked into the bedroom door and saw me sitting on the bed, the headboard beside me they burst out laughing.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sam asked a grin on his face.

"Kensi, just get these things unlocked" I growled holding out the handcuffs. She obliged, trying to hide her laughter, while Deeks and Sam openly laughed.

"Where's Rachel?" Sam asked looking around.

"She's gone, she and the others went to find Dustin in Amsterdam, if you haven't guessed by now, she's the one who handcuffed me to the bed" I said rubbing my wrist and going to pick my shirt up and put it back on.

Kensi was looking at me shaking her head. "What?" I asked.

"Callen that was the oldest trick in the book, even for a CIA agent, how could you fall for that?"

I ignored her and grabbed my jacket. "Let's get back to headquarters" I said getting Rachel's keys and getting into her car. Sam got in with me while Kensi and Deeks took the other.

"What are you thinking G?" Sam asked as I sped towards the headquarters.

"I'm thinking that she's going out there to rescue her best friend and she's going to get herself and her team killed if she doesn't think straight" I said gripping the steering wheel so tight my knuckles turned white.

We got there and Nell came up with a picture of a jet and four figures climbing into it. Zooming in I could clearly see Rachel looking back before getting in, the door closing behind her.

"This was taken a few hours ago. The jet is scheduled to land at a private airport in downtown Amsterdam. The jet is booked under the name Alexander Williams, it's an alias that Agent Knight has been using, and it's how he got out here. We're guessing it's an alias that the CIA doesn't know exists" she said.

I started to walk away but she said "Callen, Hetty wanted me to give this to you". Turning back around, she handed me a thick file. Across the front it said _The Central Intelligence Agency: Classified. Agent Rachel Haven._

I looked at Nell for an explanation and she said "Hetty pulled a few strings, and got it for you. She thought you might want it" before she quickly walked up the stairs and back into the Ops center.

I sat down at my desk and opened the thick file. Flipping past her picture I got to the beginning of her information, I began to read.

_Name: Rachel Brooklyn Haven_

_Age: 28_

_Date of Birth: August 19, 1983_

_Birthplace: Washington D.C_

_Next of Kin: None_

_Location: Langley, Virginia_

_Occupation: Covert Operative_

_Position: Leader_

_Analysis: Agent Haven has the ability to lead her team into difficult and dangerous territories, and come out alive. Agent Haven has only lost a handful of people in the field, which means she puts their lives above hers. After losing two agents while on an undercover operation in Russia, she took their deaths close to heart, but quickly got back into the field. After the incident in Romania she came back to work ready to contribute everything she could. When she went to have her psychological evaluation she passed, although she admits she is frequently haunted with nightmares and memories of the time she spent being tortured. Agent Haven is not concluded to be suicidal. _

_When she was asked how much she values her team member's lives she replied "My team is my family, I would die for my family, therefore, I would die for my team". It is concluded that Agent Haven and her team have a deep trust and loyalty towards one another. If something ever happened to her team, she is most likely to jump to their aide. She has already proven this theory by coming to the aide of her teammate Samuel Porter._

_It is clear that Agent Haven is still mourning the loss of her mother, father, and little sister who were killed when she was seventeen. Grief led Agent Haven to Langley to the Farm to begin training for the CIA. She was the youngest agent to join the agency at the young age of eighteen. Her father, a former CIA operative, Jeffrey Haven, taught his daughter the skills to be an excellent agent. He met Elizabeth "Liza" Monroe while vacationing in Houston, Texas. He retired shortly after that and settled down to marry Miss Monroe. They had their first child, a daughter, Rachel Haven, ten years later; they had another daughter, Skylar Haven. They were killed in an automobile accident that left Agent Haven as the only survivor, with no other family living._

_Agent Haven does not give information out about her past, therefore concluding that she wishes none to know. When asked about their leader and teammates past, her team concluded that they knew nothing about her except that she no longer has any family. She keeps this information to herself, not wanting anyone to know, and she keeps everyone besides her team at arm's length, except for two people, NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and former operative G Callen. Agent Haven seems to trust these two NCIS agents more than anyone except for Dustin Wiles, her best friend and teammate. It has been questioned if the two have ever had more than a friendship, but they have both denied the fact stating their relationship was more of a "big brother/little sister" relationship._

The _Operations _section of her file was the thickest; every other word in the file was blacked out, clearly stating that the operations were only need to know information. At the bottom in bright red letters were the words that no operative wanted to see at the bottom of their file.

_Rogue Agent: Exterminate Threat. _Then there was the Director of the CIA's stamp of approval.

"I assume you've read what you could about Agent Haven Mr. Callen" said a voice from beside me. I turned and saw Hetty standing at my desk.

"What wasn't blacked out I read" I sighed leaning back in my seat.

She looked at me curiously. "Hetty, I'm beyond mad at her, but I can't stay mad, I'm getting a feeling I haven't felt in a long time" I sighed running a hand over my hair.

"And what is that Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked quietly.

"Love Hetty. I think I'm falling back in love with Rachel. No matter how hard I fight it, I end up wanting her back. I don't want to lose her Hetty" I said looking at her.

Hetty leaned forward and said quietly "I do believe Mr. Callen that you aren't falling back in love with Miss Haven. I think you never stopped loving her in the first place" before walking away and back towards her office.

I sat in front of my desk looking at the file in front of me, and then at the screen of the picture of Rachel getting in the jet. Sam had come and was standing beside me. He was looking at me thoughtfully.

"What?" I asked looking at him, and thne at the file in front of me.

"G, no matter how long you stare at that file, you know what you have to do" he said.

I looked at the large Navy Seal. "What exactly am I suppose to do Sam? Because my heart and my head are telling me two different things. My head tells me to let her do this on her own, that she knows what she's doing, after all, she is a CIA agent, and one of the best, or so says her file, she has her team with her. My heart tells me to go after her and protect her from everything in this world, and then bring her back to L.A. where she belongs" I sighed.

Sam looked at me and then said "In the end, one of them will win, the question is, which one. The heart or the head? Goodnight G", before walking out the door and heading home towards his family.

I got up and shut the computer down and grabbed the file before walking towards Hetty's office.

Hetty looked up and said "What can I do for you at this time of night Mr. Callen?"

"Hetty, I need a favor" I replied.

**Sorry it's been a while since I updated, but here's the tenth chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Leave your comments please. **

**-Haleybug**


	11. Saving Dustin

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel and her CIA friends.**

Saving Dustin:

The drastic change between the climates had been huge. Where it was sunny in Los Angeles, the March air in Amsterdam was cold, barely in the thirties.

I walked along the once familiar canal with Brandon at my side. Robert and Samuel were bringing up the rear, each of us wearing matching wary expressions, each of us lost in our own memories of Amsterdam

Paranoia came with the job, but so did danger, but now, the danger didn't matter. This was personal. The man we had trusted with our lives had one of us and he wanted us dead, now it was our time for revenge.

The streets were empty, as they usually wore in March. There weren't many tourists during this time of year; there were mostly festivals for the regulars. Looking on up the street a few blocks, I could see lights and hear the sounds of music and people's laughter. I turned down an alleyway, heading towards the warehouse.

I slid towards the shadows that bounced off the buildings in the moonlight, fearing there were unseen eyes watching. My men followed suit and we slowly made our way down the deserted cobblestoned alleyway towards the end that led to the warehouse.

As we got closer I heard Brandon draw his gun and moved ahead to check out the area and make sure the coast was clear.

We followed, making our way towards the chain link fence. When we got there, there was a crash and I drew my gun aiming it at the spot where I heard the noise. I saw that the sound came from Samuel knocking down a rusted part of the fence. He was already through it, and Robert was halfway through.

I went through next and Brandon followed. The others drew their guns. "Robert, take the left, Samuel the right, Brandon, you get the roof. I'll take the front. They won't be expecting us to walk right through the front door" I replied.

They nodded and started off in the directions I indicated. As I started to walk towards the warehouse door Brandon grabbed my arm. "Rachel, please be careful, if Dustin finds out that I let you go in there alone, when we get out of this, he'll kill me" he said.

Giving him a small smile I said "Same goes for you Brandon", before I walked towards the doors.

I could hear the echo of my boots as the thudded against the concrete floor. I walked towards the only place I knew they would be. The main floor.

"Well, well, well, I knew it wouldn't take long for you to rush to Agent Wiles aide, Agent Haven" said a voice from deeper within the building. I aimed my gun, and kept my eyes and ears open.

"It was you behind it all along, I should have known" I said walking carefully.

"Yes, but you didn't, now I have the upper hand" said the voice right behind me, and then all I saw was blackness.

The light was bright as I opened my eyes, my head was throbbing. I saw a fan on the ceiling rotating. I sat up, and tried to get my bearings. I looked around and saw I was alone. Rolling to my feet I then started walking through the building blindingly.

Reaching a door I pushed it open and gasped in horror. My men were all lying on the ground, knocked unconscious, and my eyes began to wander around the room. I quickly ran over to my men and checked to see if they were alive. God knows I couldn't lose another man; it would be the end of me. I sighed in relief, they were all still alive.

I listened closely, and from across the room behind one of those multiple doors, I heard a faint beeping noise. One I recognized immediately. The sound of a heat monitor.

Looking around for a weapon, I cursed under my breath when I didn't find one. I still took off running.

Once I got to the door I cautiously opened the door, and forgetting every ounce of danger that was in this warehouse, I took off running towards the hospital bed.

"Dustin, can you hear me" I whispered as I began to release the straps that held him down. He opened his eyes and groaned.

Placing a hand gently over his mouth I put a finger to my lips when his eyes travelled to me. He nodded and I helped him up. Dustin leaned heavily against me and said "It's good to see your pretty face again gara" in slurred Scottish speech with a smile. The drugs still had a huge effect on him that much I could tell.

"Glad to hear your Scottish voice too Dust" I grunted nearly buckling from the weight of the huge Scottish man resurfacing the pain of my wounds.

We made our way out to where my men lay unconscious and found they weren't there anymore.

"Always trying to play hero, aren't you Agent Haven" said the voice and I saw CIA Director Richard Stevens standing on the second floor.

I froze. Then I heard footsteps behind me and as I turned around I felt a sharp pain and then I fell to the floor.

"_Rach! Rach! Come on Rachel! Get up!" said a voice. I felt someone shaking me and I opened my eyes. Brandon._

Robert and Samuel were both supporting Dustin. I tried to get up but failed, my leg throbbing with pain. "Can't get up" I rasped. Brandon picked me up and then we headed off towards the only exit we could find. Brandon handed me a gun and I took it, looking around.

Figures in black were coming towards us. "They're coming" I shouted and we all stopped. Pushing Dustin into the middle we formed a protective circle around him. I stood straighter trying to ignore the throbbing pain in my leg. I felt Dustin grip my shoulder trying to support himself, but not doing a very good job at it.

Six men in black surrounded us and then shots rang out from the gun in my hand. One man went down before I was grabbed and the gun knocked out of my hand. My men tried to get away from their attackers to come rescue me but came to no avail. Dustin tried to do something, but with the drugs messing with his head, he didn't last long.

I struggled, kicking and punching at my attacker but found he was too strong for me. He picked me up and then headed towards the center of the room where a figure was heading. As we got closer I saw who it was.

It was Richard Stevens, with a gun in his hand.

"All of you, leave, it's time for our rogue agents here to witness what will hurt them more then death itself. The death of their precious leader, Agent Haven" said Stevens as I was thrown to the ground.

The air went out of me as I landed on the concrete and realized that somewhere throughout the struggle I had received a hit that had fractured a rib.

Stevens pulled me to my feet by my hair and I cried out in pain. "No!" Dustin screamed rushing forward.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Agent Wiles, unless you want her to meet a quicker end" he said putting the gun to my head.

"You think they won't find you, you'll be dead before you can get back to America, and they won't let you get away with this" I said as my men stood like statues.

"Goodbye, Agent Haven" said Richard Stevens with a laugh, then there was the sound of a gunshot.

**Gara means friend in Scottish. Now, I wonder who pulled the trigger. Leave reviews. Thanks for all the comments, story alerts, and story favorites. They really do mean a lot.**

**-Haleybug**


	12. The Rescue

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel and her CIA friends.**

The Rescue:

The gun clattered to the floor and my men rushed forward to catch me as I fell. I looked back and saw Richard Stevens lying on the floor, a bullet in his head. I looked up and saw the last person I expected to be standing there. Callen.

. . .

I didn't think twice about pulling the trigger to save the woman I loved.

Kensi, Sam, and Deeks moved quickly down the stairs to secure the area. Rachel and I locked eyes as her team supported her. 'Thank you' she mouthed. I smiled and nodded before walking down the stairs to her.

"What the bloody hell is he doing here?" Dustin asked trying to stand up on his own, but he ended up being supported by Brandon and Robert.

"He just saved our asses Dust, let it go" Brandon said an arm around Rachel, she put no pressure on her leg. I saw her wince in pain.

"Thought you wouldn't show" she said, a small smile on her face before it turned into a face filled with pain.

"I couldn't lose you again" I said walking up to her.

"Didn't do a good job when she needed you six months ago" Dustin muttered. I stopped and looked at Rachel, giving her a questioning look, but she was glaring at Dustin.

"How do you know so much about Romania when you've been in a coma for the past two years Dust?" she asked.

"Stevens may have hated us and wanted us dead, but he did tell me about Romania, trying to break me down. He forced me to watch the videos" he said quietly, and I saw the pain in his eyes. I knew that he loved her, I just didn't know how much.

"G, get me out of here, please" she whispered. I nodded and picked her up, hearing her wince in pain slightly. She leaned her head against my shoulder. "I'm sorry, I had to do it, he's my best friend. I didn't want to live on the run anymore. I couldn't live like that and be with you at the same time. I had to make my choice" she whispered.

"Don't talk now, we need to get you to a hospital, both you and your team" I said kissing her forehead.

"Not here, get us back to the States first, and then we'll go to a hospital, but not here. There are too many people around here who will still remember us and what we did. They'll kill us" Dustin said leaning on Sam and Deeks.

"He's right, these people don't forget easily" Samuel said looking at us.

"Callen, we really don't have much of a choice on this, let's get them on the helicopter and get them out of here. We'll at least get them out of here, if we have to, we can stop in another country" Kensi said.

"Fine, let's go" I said carrying Rachel up the stairs and towards the roof. A helicopter was waiting for us. We all got into it and the blades began to rotate, getting louder by the minute.

I held Rachel close as it began to lift off the ground. "I love you G Callen" she said in my ear.

I looked at her. "I love you, Rachel Haven", and then I kissed her.

_Three Days Later:_

"Dustin I swear to God if you don't shut up I will shoot you myself" I said throwing a pillow at him from across the room. We were in a large hospital room in Washington D.C. Callen and his team had decided to take us there instead of us suffering through the long ride back to Los Angeles.

"I'm just saying gara that you need to tell him. He has the right to know" he said tossing the pillow back at me.

I rolled my eyes. "For someone who's been in a coma for the past two years, you sure do talk a lot. You never talked this much in the twelve years that I've known you, what changed?" I asked.

"Well, you know I have been in a coma for two years" he said.

Callen walked in with a cup of coffee in his hand, Gibbs following. "Not fair, you two know I can't have coffee now" I said trying to sit up but wincing in pain. Callen rushed to my side forgetting about the coffee.

I waved him away. "I'm fine G" I said with a smile. He took the seat he had been occupying since I had arrived. He kissed me softly on the lips and I heard Dustin say something in Scottish that sounded like 'Get a room.'

"Glad to see you two have sorted everything out Miss Haven, Mr. Callen" Hetty said walking through the door. Dusting looked at the short woman strangely.

"It's good to see you awake and talking Mr. Wiles" Hetty said turning to him. Dustin gave me a questioning look and Callen and I exchanged a smile. "Hetty knows everything" I said.

Gibbs spoke for the first time. "The doctor has some papers for both of you to sign, and then you're free".

Dustin and I exchanged a look filled with relief. "The CIA has requested that you and your team go to Langley when you leave here Miss Haven. I am to accompany you" Hetty said.

Callen stiffened slightly. Apparently he didn't like the idea of me going to the CIA, especially without him, considering he hadn't left my side since he rescued me and my team from Amsterdam, the only exceptions being when Gibbs or my team was with me. He had only left when Gibbs told him that if he didn't he would drag him out of there and tie him up, not letting him come see me unless he ate actual food and got at least five hours of sleep.

"Any idea what they want Miss Lange?" Dustin asked sitting up.

"Please, Mr. Wiles, call me Hetty, and I have no clue why they have requested to see you. I was just told by Operations Manager Stanley Andrews that when you leave that I am to escort to Langley" Hetty said.

"I want to go with you" Callen said.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Callen, you and your team are heading back to Los Angeles tonight. There is a case I want you to work. I expect everything to be in order when I come back to the office. No arguments Mr. Callen, the CIA plays by their rules, and we will play by them as well" she said.

"Callen, the guys will be with me and so will Hetty. I'll be fine" I said grabbing his hand and interrupting him when I saw him open his mouth to argue.

"Rachel's right Callen, she'll be fine. If anything goes wrong I'll go bust down the door myself. You have a job to do with NCIS and she has a job to do with the CIA. There's nothing more you can do, you did your part in this, now let her go" Gibbs said. I smiled at him gratefully, knowing Gibbs was on my side.

"Fine" he said slowly, disappointment in him.

Dr. Malcolm came into the room handing me and Dustin a stack of papers. "Well, it looks like once you sign these, the two of you are free to go, wish I could say the same thing" he said with a kind smile.

We quickly signed them and he handed me a piece of paper. "Here is a prescription for the pain. You need to come back in a week to get the stitches out and so we can see how that rib of yours is holding up. She needs to be resting for the next four weeks; she doesn't need to do anything that would make her hurt herself further", he said turning to tell the last part to Hetty, Callen, and Gibbs.

He walked over to Dustin and started to unhook his IV. "I'm giving you a clean bill of health. The drugs seemed to have made their way out of your system. You should be back to work at the beginning of next week, but I still want you to take it easy for a week or two. We need to make sure that you're still capable of doing what you were able to do before the coma" he said. Dustin nodded.

Two hours later, once the paperwork was finished Dustin and I were free. Callen and I stood at the exit to the hospital. Sam, Kensi, and Deeks were off to the side, they were leaving for the airport to catch a plane back to Los Angeles soon.

"Be careful" I whispered putting a hand on his cheek. His hand found its way to mine. He smiled my favorite half smile and said "I should say the same thing for you; you seem to be getting in more danger than I do".

I smiled and kissed his softly. "I love you Rachel" he whispered.

"I love you to G. I'll call you when I get the chance" I said. He nodded and then stepped back; his team came over so we could say our goodbyes. I had grown fond of them over the week that we had been together.

I gave Sam a hug and whispered in the huge man's ear, "Take care of him, and don't let him do anything stupid". He grinned at me. "Always" he said before giving me another hug and stepping back.

Kensi came next. She gave me a hug and I said with a smile, "Keep those three in line. Don't let them do anything stupid. I don't need to fly out to L.A. to visit someone in the hospital". She smiled. "Don't worry, that won't happen" Kensi said before her partner came up.

I gave Deeks a hug and he hugged me a little longer than necessary. I heard Callen make a noise and he stepped back a huge grin on his face. "See you around Rachel". "See you around Deeks" I said with a smile.

I watched them get into a car. Callen hesitated at the door. The next thing I knew, he had his arms wrapped around me, and I had mine wrapped around his neck. Our lips locked together tightly. I heard Sam let out a whistle as we kissed goodbye one last time. I stepped back knowing that if he didn't leave now, he never would. He seemed to understand and he got into the car. I watched it drive away.

Hetty and Dustin stepped up beside me as a car came. "Ready gara?" he asked. I looked at him. "Ready as I'll ever be" I said before we got in the car and headed off to Langley to meet the rest of our team.

. . .

I hadn't been to Langley in over seven months, I was too busy running, trying to stay alive. Dustin helped Hetty and I out of the car and my team came up to stand beside us. We all looked at the building.

"I think you all will need these" Hetty said opening her bag and pulling out our ID's. We didn't say anything; we just took them from her. Hetty started walking forward. We stayed behind. "Come along" she said looking back at us. We all shared a look and I nodded, stepping forward. My men followed behind me.

As we walked through the doors we felt the eyes of others watching us. Hetty walked past security and headed toward an elevator. Following her we saw she hit the button on the top floor. The top floor was where the Director's office was, and it's where our department was at.

After the short ride we got out and walked into the familiar office. Five desks indicated the bullpen my men worked at. The stairs led to my office, and the conference room, along with our Operation Directors office.

As we walked we heard clapping. That's when we realized it was agents from other departments, and they were clapping for us. Standing on the balcony was Deputy Director Franklin Andrews and our Operational Director, Stanley Andrews.

"Director Andrews, Stanley, I brought your team back, just as you asked" Hetty said.

We looked at the two men. "Welcome back Agent Haven, Agent Wiles, Agent Briars, Agent Porter, and Agent Knight" Franklin Andrews said.

We didn't say anything. "We would like to see you in the conference room please" he said before he and Stan walked into the glass room that was beside my old office. Hetty went up and I followed her, my men coming behind us.

"Why are we here?" I asked once we had sat down and it had been silent for a few minutes.

"We wanted to thank you. You found the mole that we hadn't been able to find. We never thought that it would have been Stevens" Andrews said. We stayed silent.

"As my first act as official Director of the CIA, I am giving you and your team your jobs back. Your agent status has been changed. You and your team were not rogue as Stevens said; he was using you for his own personal agenda. Agent Haven, will you be staying with us here at the CIA?" Director Andrews asked leaning forward.

I exchanged looks with my team.

**And….cliffhanger. Now that it is Christmas break I will be able to write more, and hopefully finish this story. Thank you for all the comments, story alerts, and story favorites.**

**-Haleybug **


	13. The Decision

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel and her friends.**

The Decision:

"_Agent Haven, will you be staying with us here at the CIA?"_

I boarded the plane to Los Angeles. I couldn't tell him over the phone. I couldn't break the news to him like that. I would be in Los Angeles in five hours, and then I would have to tell him. The decision would affect us all deeply; I just hoped he would be able to take the choice. After five days, my decision was final; I had made up my mind on what I would do.

. . .

I called her number for the fifth time that day. I got the same thing every time.

"_This is Rachel, leave me a message and I'll get back to you"._

Sam watched me closely. "She's still answering the phone?" my partner asked.

I nodded. "This doesn't make any sense; Hetty said she would call in a few days. It's been five since we left D.C. and she went to Langley. Why isn't she answering Sam?"

"Maybe because she wanted to see you" Deeks commented from his desk. I looked at him in confusion and he pointed behind me. Turning around I saw her.

I broke into a grin and got up from my desk wrapping her in a hug. "What are you doing here?" I asked looking into her eyes.

"Deeks was right, I wanted to see you" she said with a small smile, but this one didn't reach her eyes. She looked worried.

"What's wrong Rach?" I asked softly.

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you I'm in town. When you get off work we'll talk ok? I need to go talk to Hetty about a few things" she said before kissing my cheek and walking towards Hetty's office.

I saw Hetty standing at the door waiting for her. They entered and I heard Eric's whistle. There was a case, and as much as I wanted to know what was going on with Rachel, we had a case to solve.

"Wonder what that was about" Kensi commented as we walked up the stairs towards the Ops center.

"No idea, but I want to find out" I said.

. . .

"You have made up your mind Miss Haven?" Hetty asked looking at me while sipping a cup of tea.

"The offer still stands, so yes, I have. If they will take me back, I will work with them" I said taking a sip. She nodded and looked closely at me.

"Have you told Mr. Callen your decision yet?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I'm telling him tonight, I just don't know how he will take it".

"If he loves you, like he claims he does, then he will accept your decision" she said wisely.

"I hope you're right Hetty" I said softly.

_Four Hours Later:_

I sat curled on the couch with Callen. My hand in his, my head on his chest. I knew the time was coming; I would have to tell him soon.

"What did you want to talk to me about Rach?" he asked twining our fingers together.

I sat up and looked at him. "The CIA offered me my job back…"

He stood anger in his eyes. "You're going back, to the agency that wanted you dead? You're not serious are you Rachel? They tried to kill you, and your team! I thought you would come out here, leave the life of a CIA agent, and stay with me. I guess I was wrong".

"Callen-"

"No, let me finish. You're care more about your job than anything else. I figured that out the first time you left. I thought that you felt the same way for me, but this is just like before. You left me because of your job, now you're leaving again. When will you learn that some things are more important" he said pacing the room

"Callen-"

"Why did you even come here? A phone call would have been fine, or just not talking to me again would have done the trick. I would have gotten the message, loud and clear. Now you're just breaking my heart again. I love you Rachel, won't that ever be enough?" he asked kneeling down in front of me from where I sat on the couch.

"Are you done now?" I asked. He nodded.

"As I was saying before, the CIA offered me my job back, and I told them that the only way I would come back was if I came out to Los Angeles to be the liaison for a certain team at NCIS. My Director approved, the NCIS Director approved, so did the teams Operations Manager. The only problem is, I want the team leader's approval, and he's been too busy babbling to listen to me" I said taking his face in my hands.

He looked at me. "You're coming out to Los Angeles?"

"Yes."

"You're going to be a liaison for NCIS?"

"Yes."

"You're going to be working with me?"

"Only if you let me".

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked looking at me.

"Because I care more about my job than you?" I said using his words against him.

"I didn't mean that, I was angry, I thought you were leaving me again, I'm sorry" he said.

I kissed him. "I forgive you, just this once".

He kissed me again. "I love you, Rachel Haven".

"I love you, G Callen".

He kissed me again, but I stopped him. "What do you think your team will say about a new member?" I asked.

"I think they'll love her just as much as I do. Well not _just_ as much, it's clear I love her more, but they'll love her no matter what. They've already gotten use to saving her, and her saving them" he said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really, now shut up so I can kiss you Miss Haven" he said.

I grinned saying "Yes Mr. Callen", and then I kissed him.

**I thought that it should end happily. I hope you enjoyed this story. I have decided that I am going to write a sequel to this called Operation Haven. I hope that you will all read it and enjoy it as much as you did this one. **

**-Haleybug**


End file.
